gtafandomcom_de-20200214-history
RON
miniatur|Das RON-Logo miniatur|links|Ein altes RON-Logo RON ist ein Mineralölunternehmen und ein Tankstellenbetreiber aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der im RON Building in Liberty City, Alderney in der Nähe vom Alderney Ferry Terminal seinen Firmensitz hat und an der BAWSAQ notiert ist. RON wirbt mit den Slogans „Put RON in your Tank“ (dt. Tanken Sie RON), „Giving you both Barrels“ (dt. Wir geben Ihnen beide Fässer), „To the last Drop“ (dt. Bis zum letzten Tropfen) und „Until the last Drop“ (dt. Bis zum letzten Tropfen; in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Civilization Committee). Tankstellen Grand Theft Auto IV miniatur|Eine RON-Raffinerie im Acter-Industriegebiet * Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney * Cleves Avenue, Meadows Park, Dukes * Galveston Avenue, Westminster, Algonquin * Mohanet Avenue, East Hook, Broker * Onondaga Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker * Sing Sing Avenue, Little Bay, Bohan * Thornton Street, Cerveza Heights, Broker Grand Theft Auto V DCS PB (1).jpg|Eine Filiale in Paleto Bay RON Tankstelle V (1).jpg|Die Filiale in Davis RON Tankstelle V (2).jpg|Eine weitere Tankstelle in El Burro Heights * Capital Boulevard Ecke El Rancho Boulevard, El Burro Heights, Los Santos * Davis Avenue Ecke Macdonald Street, Davis, Los Santos County * Great Ocean Highway Ecke Procopio Drive, Paleto Bay, Blaine County Treibstoffpreise Grand Theft Auto IV * Unleaded (bleifrei): 359 9|10 (Broker) * Plus (Super): 379 9|10 (Broker), 675 (Westminster) * Premium (Ultra): 388 9|10 (Broker), 875 (Westminster) Grand Theft Auto V * Unleaded 87: 4,899 Dollar (Paleto Bay) * Unleaded: 3,799 Dollar (Davis) * Performance Plus 89: 5,099 Dollar (Paleto Bay) * Plus: 3,799 Dollar (Davis) * Performance Premium 92: 4,999 Dollar (Paleto Bay) * Premium: 3,889 Dollar (Davis) Trivia miniatur|„Nicht tanken und dann abhauen“ miniatur|Das verfremdete RON-Logo * Die Tankstellen erinnern in ihrem Aufbau an den Mineralölkonzern Royal Dutch Shell (kurz: RDS) und soll diesen womöglich parodieren. * Der Name „RON“ bezeichnet eigentlich die Abkürzung für „Research Octane Number“, eine Messmethode zum Regeln und Abrechnen der Benzinzufuhr bei Zapfsäulen. * Das Logo basiert auf dem des real existierenden Rohstoffhändlers Vitol Group. * In GTA V besitzen die meisten Tankstellen 24/7-Supermärkte. * In GTA V nehmen die Macher Punkteaktionen von Tankstellen aufs Korn, bei denen der Kunde durch den Kauf von Produkten (hier Benzin) in dem Unternehmen eine bestimmte Anzahl an Punkten sammeln kann, die er am Ende der Aktion gegen eine Auswahl an Prämien eintauschen kann. Bei RON erhält man für 5.000 Stempel ein mit dem Unternehmenslogo verziertes Feuerzeug. * Übermacht nutzt dieselbe Schriftart in seinem Logo („Sackers“). * Auf den Kulissen der Arena Wars sind Verfremdungen des RON-Logos angebracht, die sie dämonisch wirken lassen. Der Schriftzug liest nun „WRONG“ (dt. FALSCH) statt „RON“. Bildergalerie RON-Dieseltank.png|Dieseltank RON-Ölfass.png|Ölfass RON-Ölkanister.png|Ölkanister GTA-Marken-Gemälde.png|Ein Pop-Art-Gemälde aus „The Diamond Casino & Resort“ mit verschiedenen Marken des GTA-Universums, unter anderem RON (oben, das erste Bild von rechts). Es teilt sich das Rechteck mit seinen Konkurrenten LTD Gasoline und Xero Gas en:RON es:RON pl:RON ru:RON sv:RON Petroleum Kategorie:Mineralölunternehmen Kategorie:Tankstellen Kategorie:BAWSAQ-100-Unternehmen